This is NOT MY story
by Long Lost Letter
Summary: A young girl learns the history behind her name
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I know I have two other story's that are not completed, but I don't know if I will finish those. This is a new idea I thought of. The concept is loosely based off of a movie I saw, so if anyone figures it out, let me know. Before you begin reading, I think it's important to let you know that that the events that happened in Captain America 2 did not happen in this story, but Agent Phil Coulson is the Director of SHIELD. So yes, SHIELD still exist. I may reference events that took place after the Avengers or characters who are introduced to the Marvel Cinematic Universe after the Avengers, but for this story, anything that happened after the Avengers doesn't happen in this story. I am apologizing in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy, and leave nice reviews...

I OWN NOTHING, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO MARVEL

* * *

My name is Natalie, and this is NOT MY story. You see, my story is much shorter and less interesting that the one I am about to tell you. My story is merely one chapter in another women's book...

The events that took place in New York so long ago forever changed the world as we knew it. We never dreamed of gods or aliens or whatever they may be invading our little planet called earth, but they did. It changed our way of life forever, but more importantly, it changed the lives of a "band of misfits" more commonly known as the Avengers. Somehow, the events of New York pushed almost all of the Avengers onto the right path for their life. My mum often says, "So much life is lost in waiting." Well, my dad decided she was right, and two years after New York, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were married. The next to marry were Uncle Bruce and Aunt Betty. They now live with us at Avengers Tower and have become the residential lab rats. Uncle Thor was next. He married Aunt Jane in a lavish Asgardian ceremony a year before I was born. They live in Asgard with their two little boys. We don't see Aunt Jane and Uncle Thor as often now that they have ascended the throne. Uncle Steve still lives in Brooklyn, but now he has Aunt Sharon. They still work for SHIELD all while raising twins, a boy and a girl. Uncle Phil and Aunt Audrey live in Washington D.C. now. Uncle Phil is the Director of SHIELD and Aunt Audrey continues to play the cello. Uncle Nick lives only heaven knows where, and we only see him on rare occasions. With this all said, that leave's only Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint, but we will get back to them later.

I was born a year after Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane were married. My full name is Natalie Virginia Stark, and for most of my childhood, I went by Ginny. Since neither mum or dad had any living family, SHIELD and the Avengers became my family. I was a very curious child, and loved nothing better than a great story. And boy, did I ever hear some wild story's. I've heard story's from FitzSimmons and Agent Chloe. My uncles have taken turns telling me about the adventures the Avengers had, and even my dad has told me some crazy story's. But the most interesting story is the one I read when I was thirteen. That is the one I'm going to tell you.

* * *

It was a lazy Saturday morning when I learned the truth about two people I didn't even realize were so close to me. Mum and I were where going through my closet when I casually asked her an innocent question. "Mum, how did you choose my name when I was born?" She looked at me for a moment before tell me, "Well, Virginia is my first name, so naturally we wanted to include it in your name. As for Natalie, we gave you that me because you were a fighter."

"A fighter?" I asked very much confused, "What do you mean by that?" Mum sighed and motioned for me to follow her. We walked down the hall towards her room and stopped when we reached her closet. After shuffling around for a moment, mum finally produced a metal lockbox. "Jarvis, unlock this for me please"

"Of course Mrs. Stark"

The box opened with a hiss, and mum handed it to me. "What is this?" I asked, genuinely curious. "You wanted to know why you were named Natalie, you'll find the answer in this box." I stared at it for a moment, wondering why mum couldn't just tell me, but decided that whatever was in here, it must be interesting.

I went back to my room and seated myself comfortably on the bed. I began to go through the mysterious box that appeared to be full of old diaries. After dumping them all on my bed, I discovered the date written inside each one. I found the oldest book and opened it up to the first page. In fine cursive writing, it read, "My name is Natasha, and this is my story."

It was a lazy Saturday morning when I learned the truth about two people I didn't even realize were so close to me. Mum and I were where going through my closet when I casually asked her an innocent question. "Mum, how did you choose my name when I was born?" She looked at me for a moment before tell me, "Well, Virginia is my first name, so naturally we wanted to include it in your name. As for Natalie, we gave you that me because you were a fighter."

"A fighter?" I asked very much confused, "What do you mean by that?" Mum sighed and motioned for me to follow her. We walked down the hall towards her room and stopped when we reached her closet. After shuffling around for a moment, mum finally produced a metal lockbox. "Jarvis, unlock this for me please"

"Of course Mrs. Stark"

The box opened with a hiss, and mum handed it to me. "What is this?" I asked, genuinely curious. "You wanted to know why you were named Natalie, you'll find the answer in this box." I stared at it for a moment, wondering why mum couldn't just tell me, but decided that whatever was in here must be interesting.

I went back to my room and seated myself comfortably on the bed. I began to go through the mysterious box that appeared to be full of old diaries. After dumping them all on my bed, I discovered the date written inside each one. I found the oldest book and opened it up to the first page. In fine cursive writing, it read, "My name is Natasha, and this is my story."

An there it is, chapter one, please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, so I realize the little repeat in chapter 1 and I'm not really sure what happened, but I'm new to writing fanfiction, so I'll figure it out eventually. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVEIW...**

**I OWN NOTHING...EVERYTHING BELONGS TO MARVEL**

* * *

Moscow 1991

It was a cold evening in Moscow, Russia, or colder than usual since it was alway cold in Russia, and not a single person was outside. The ground was covered in snow, and the sun was slipping below the white horizon. In the midst of this desolate white blanket, a young girl sat on the ledge of a building, staring aimlessly out into the distance. The cold should have made her shiver, but it didn't. It should have made her cheeks bright and rosy, but instead, they remained porcelain white. She was dressed in all black, with the only color about her being her red hair, which glowed in the evening sun like a fiery halo around her china doll face. She continued to sit there until an old man poked his head out the window and summoned her inside. "Natalia, Ivan is ready for you. He wishes to see you inside his office."

Natalia slipped inside and made her way down the hallway, entering the third door in the left. "You wanted to see me Ivan?" Natalia said.

"Ah, yes, I'm so glad you completed your mission successfully, I was so hoping you would darling, for you see, I have another important mission for you right here," he said, tapping a manilla folder. Natalia thumbed through the folder and sighed, it looked like another up close and personal mission, Natalia's specialty. While this was what she was best at, she had grown to dislike the more personal and intimate assignments, opting for more long range targets instead. She had only begin to truly understand what she was doing a few years ago. Her kill number was constantly growing, all while the sins of her life ate away at her conscience, or what was left of it. When she was 12, and first starting her assignments, she was led to believe that the atrocities she committed were all for Mother Russia. It was constantly instilled in her brain by her superiors in order to keep her from losing her sanity. Even an organization as cruel as the Red Room knew they could not create the perfect weapon without somehow keeping the girls from going insane from all the blood on their hands.

Despite knowing this, she continued to do her assignments with deadly accuracy, knowing if she didn't, she would be dead. This time it was a diplomat in Prague. She would be going to a formal function where he would be, and after it was over, she would kill him. It was a very typical mission for her, and the familiarity with this type of mission made her the best at it.

Natalia knew what she would have to do, and while it disgusted her to even think that her porcelain white hands were capable of killing a person, she knew that they were all to familiar with the act.

Prague...2 days later:

"Barton, do you see her?" Coulson's voice rang in Clint's ear, making him briefly lose sight on the girl he only knew as the Black Widow.

"Yes. I've seen nothing but her in the last two days. You know, for a mentally insane crazy women, she seems pretty normal, except for maybe the lack of warm clothes," Clint said, never breaking his sight on her.

When Clint first joined SHIELD three years ago, Coulson was immediately assigned as his handler. It wasn't very surprising, since Coulson seemed to attracted broken people, and Clint was certainly broken. All his skill and expertise came at a price, while he was respected, he was also misunderstood, which made it difficult to connect with people. There were very few people in SHIELD who had a past as dark as Barton's. Being a former contract assassin don't exactly make you the golden one, and junior agents tend to spin rumors out of control. So Clint kept to himself or Coulson, and didn't let anyone else in. Because of all the isolation from people, Barton had a habit of talking in the comm to Coulson. It was usually just jokes or a wise remark that Coulson ignored, but every now and then, Barton would let something slip about his past. Usually about his brother, or his days in the circus, nothing too personal.

Today was a pointless babbling day, so Coulson just tuned him out.

"I wonder if she's cold, she doesn't appear to be. She looks young, I'd say 22 or 23, about my age. Coulson she's getting coffee now, a double espresso." Clint continued to annoy Coulson until he was finally fed up with his pointless rambling.

"Barton, I know you talk while doing surveillance, but you're crossing this girl off tomorrow night, does it matter if she's cold or young or what kind of coffee she drinks?" Coulson said exasperated.

"I was beginning to think you had quit listening to me," Clint shot back cheekily.

"How can I not listen to you Barton, I can't work with your incessant talking." Coulson muttered back.

Clint knew he was crossing her off, he had seen the Black Widows long list of crimes and kills and knew she was dangerous, but he couldn't help but wonder about her. What was a pretty girl like her doing in this business? Someone that young should be in college, have a nice boyfriend and a bright future, but Clint knew exactly where her future lay. It was just three years ago when he was in her exact position...well not exact but similar. He had a funny feeling when he thought to hard about it, almost like compassion, which was a bad feeling to have when you were in his position.

Clint continued to watch her sip coffee outside the cafe like any other person in town. He had to admit, he could see why she was so good at at her job. She was able to blend in and disappear into the crown, without a soul knowing her true identity. Everything was quite peaceful, when all of the sudden she sprung up and grabbed a little girl who was standing to close to the edge of the sidewalk. Seconds after she did so, a black car sped by, and would have surely hit the little girl had she been standing there. _Well, that was certainly unexpected_, Clint thought to himself. She led the little girl to the safety of her parents before sinking back into the crowd and slipping away undetected into an alley.

The silence over the comms was slightly alarming to Coulson, that was usually never good. "Barton, update."

"Hey Coulson," Clint said slowly, "What do you think Fury would do to me if I made contact with the target?" Barton asked, knowing very well what the answer would be.

"Barton, you know what happens to traitors," Coulson said cautiously, now on very high alert. Clint paused for a moment, judging the consequences his actions may cause, and ultimately decided that if he didn't, he would regret it for all eternity, and Clint already had enough things to regret for the rest if his life.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a traitor," Clint mumbled before slipping his comm out and walking into the web of a Black Widow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything belongs to Marvel...please REVEIW**

* * *

Clint could feel his heart thumping madly in his chest. What if he was doing all this for nothing. What if she killed him immediately; that seemed like a very Black Widowish thing to do. Better yet, what was Coulson and Fury going to do to him. They could have him tried with treason, and then he would be royally screwed.

As he approached the alley she was in, he mentally thanked Coulson for making him take Language 101 at SHIELD Academy. The language course taught him the basic need to know words from many languages, including Russian. But he couldn't think about that for the moment, right now, he just wanted to make sure he didn't become tangled in the pretty spiders web.

Natalia looked around to make sure no one noticed her leaving the scene. She thought she was in the clear when she suddenly came face to face with the American. Well crap, she thought, she didn't want this be messy.

"So, you're the American who has been watching me for the last two days." She said in more of a statement than a question. Clint blinked in confusion. She spoke English perfectly, which was a relief, seeing as Clint was pretty sure he couldn't plead for his life in Russian. But more surprising was, she knew he had been watching her, and she didn't kill him. "How do you know I'm American?" Clint asked. "Because all Americans have the same inherent trait...stupidity. Did you honestly think you could kill me?" She spat almost mockingly.

He pondered his answer, knowing it could very well be the last words he spoke. It took a moment for him to finally speak, "Miss, ah, Widow, I'm willing to make you an offer." Now it was her turn to look confused. "What?" she said.

"I believe someone with your skill set would be very valuable to my organization, and I'm willing to bet you are looking for a way out, otherwise you wouldn't have saved that little girl," he said carefully. She looked at him with disbelief in her emerald green eyes. "Wow, you're more of an idiot that I originally took you for."

"I may be, but I'm ok with that. I'm giving you a a choice here. Come with me, or I kill you," Clint said pulling a knife from the back of his vest. She didn't even bat an eye when when he held his knife against her porcelain neck, but that didn't surprise him. He knew she could turn the tables on him and have him dead in seconds, but would she?

Natalia pondered her decision carefully in a way only she could. But after a few minutes, she finally said quietly "I suppose I have no other choice."

Relief flooded into Clint's eyes, he didn't know if he would be able to kill her, but for the time being, he didn't have to worry about that.

They stood in silence for a moment before Clint finally spoke, "We should probably go over a few things before I call extraction, I'd rather not get shot the moment we land." She nodded, her face emotionless as always. "An alley isn't exactly a good place to talk, let's go to that little cafe a few blocks down." Clint said, cautiously watching her as they walked in silence to the cafe. After sitting down, Clint finally got a chance to get a good look at her. She was younger than he originally thought, maybe 21 or so. She was ethereally beautiful with her fiery red hair and porcelain skin. It was a shame she was in this field of work.

"First things first, do you have a name or do you just go by Black Widow?" Clint asked.

"Natasha Romanoff."

"What's your real name," Clint asked, suspecting that she had given him a fake name. Sighing, Natasha answered, "I don't know. When the Room found me, they named me Natalia Romanova, but that's not the name I was born with. Since I'm coming to your side, I figured that a new name was a good start. Besides, it's close enough to my other name " Clint nodded, understandingly. "Natasha suits you well, it's sounds a bit more American than Natalia, which is probably helpful. My names Clint Barton by the way." She nodded in acknowledgement as he continues to talk. "I'm not going to ask you your life history now, though I bet you'll have to tell it a few times once we arrive at base. I suggest not talking unless someone talks to you since you're technically supposed to be dead and you're an international assassin. Also, when I call my handler for extraction, he's going to be seriously ticked off, so, yeah. That's about it."

She drummed her fingers against the table as Clint called for extraction from across the room. He returned to the table shortly and motioned for her to follow him. They walked towards the extraction point in silence until Clint said, "How are you not cold? It's like 35 degrees out and all you're wearing is a thin sweater." Natasha gave him a look that said, _are you really asking this,_ but she answered anyways, "I'm Russian, and I've been trained to endure extreme weather conditions." Clint accepted her answer and went on to ask, "So, how old are you?" She got an uncomfortable look in her eyes before answering,"I think I'm around 21, but that's a little fuzzy." Clint decided not to pry any further since he knew she would probably answer that same question 15 times what she arrived at base. Although, the part about her being unclear on her age was a bit puzzling.

When they arrived at the extraction point, Clint fidgeted around with his coat until he produced a zip tie. "I'm going to have to put this on you," he said, silently praying she would comply. Natasha just held her hands out and let him "cuff" her while listening to the distant sound of helicopter blades.

When the chopper landed, Clint grabbed a hold of her arm and took a deep breath. He must have really disobeyed orders to be this nervous she thought.

As the chopper opened, Natasha saw a man in a dark suit and sunglasses standing there. The expression he wore was certainly not happy, and both Clint and Natasha braced themselves as they stepped aboard.

Coulson's lip twitched ever so slightly, but enough for Natasha to notice. He realized what Barton had done, and he was ticked off. The silence was killing Clint, but finally Coulson said sharply, "Barton, you and I need to have a long talk."

* * *

Please review...


End file.
